


Think of Me

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes found his favorite place to live.<br/>夏洛克找到了他最喜欢的居所。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I play a little cunningly here. You might change your view after seeing the last line, and find this is not a PG story at all. Through I won't confirm *that scence* is an Explicit one.

# Think Of Me

### by: Syren

## 1

“你真的确定吗？”  
鉴于这样的句子在兄弟二人的对话中出现的比例实在非常低，夏洛克不以为然地丢给兄长一个白眼。  
“夏洛克，我知道，总有一天你会打个包，出发找间房子住。我只是想确定，现在真的到了那一天吗？”  
“哦，当然。”夏洛克不耐烦地挥舞着消瘦的长手臂，“你没有看到吗，这就是我选定的地方。完美，非常完美。”  
麦克罗夫特带着复杂的表情，研究着对面不远处那扇门。那房子不太高，只有三层，在现代都市的钢筋水泥森林里显得有些平凡，但和周围的街区融合得很好。结实的石砖墙带着隐然的自我肯定意味，屋顶在年复一年的阳光和雨水的洗礼中稍稍退去了一些颜色。  
“不进来看看吗？”夏洛克邀请般推开油漆成深色的木门，但麦克罗夫特摇了摇头，突兀地说了声：“我还有事。再见。”  
夏洛克稍有些迷惑地注视着兄长的背影；二十多年来他都是这样，几乎不情愿地注视着永远走在他前面的那个人。正因为他对这个背影如此熟悉，所以此刻他看出来兄长挥动长雨伞的左手动作有些僵硬。  
无论如何……  
仍然撑着半开的木门的手指尖感受到了那扇门的厚实，以及陈旧油漆的微涩。是的，无论如何，这里是他选定的新家。前门正对着有些阴暗的门厅，以及一条笔直狭窄的楼梯。他的房间在楼上，当然。  
夏洛克几乎是蹦跳着跑上楼梯，松木在他脚下发出抗议的吱呀声。他喜欢——不，是习惯这种感觉。楼梯顶端通向的那个大房间里，洒满了伦敦的冬日所能拥有的最热情的阳光。  
他之前说的没错，这间公寓简直就是完美的。不够整洁，当然，但夏洛克自己就不是一个整洁的人。他刚刚搬进来的箱子随便地散落在地毯上，还有很多东西已经在房间里找到了自己的位置。沙发上扔着书和毯子，扶手椅中间躺着笔记本电脑，装饰用的壁炉增添了家的感觉，尽管那上面丢着杂乱无章的信件，还有一把手枪。  
厨房里的东西也都齐备了；冰箱，烤箱，面包机，咖啡壶，一应俱全。夏洛克研究着那张大餐桌，它太适合用来做实验了，放得下他所有的仪器，同时背后就是可以随时征用为实验设备的微波炉和水槽。  
夏洛克带着微笑继续上楼，楼上是一间空着的卧室。空着的意思仅仅是没有人睡在那里，但房间里确实有很多东西。大部分是书，夏洛克翻了翻，主要是医学书籍。床下的一个小提箱里，夏洛克还找到了一些外科器械——可以借来做实验用，他高兴地想。  
除此之外，还有一些（正常的）男人都会有的东西：小时候做的模型，一些畅销小说，花花公子杂志和几盘录像带。从物品上能够看出一个男人的性格和人生经历，所以这是一个令人愉快的普通人，医生，生活习惯有些马虎，就这么多了。  
参观完楼上，他又回到了起居室里。这一连串的动作无非在宣示他对整间公寓的所有权，像一只骄傲的公猫,在领地的每一个角落都转一转，留下自己的气味。但最后，是这间公寓的气味俘虏了他——从半新不旧的长沙发，从平价但品位不凡的窗帘和地毯，从杂乱但是干净的厨房，甚至从踩上去会隐约作响的楼梯，搭着外套的扶手椅，印着国旗的靠垫，茶几上盛着冷咖啡的马克杯……这一切事物中散发出的平和与活力，安宁与包容，像点燃了的松木般温暖芬芳，纯属男性的温暖和芬芳。  
夏洛克的鼻翼微微翕动着，采集空气中愉悦的气味分子。  
松木，是的。以及冬青。同时还有被阳光灼伤了的麦秸味道，十月份收割完毕的田野，空荡荡的，等待被点燃。  
当然，实际上屋里并没有火，热源是窗下的暖气。夏洛克走过去，长手指在暖气上方犹豫了一下，觉得那温度或许对他来说太烫了，于是抽回了手。他侧头看着房间另一边，似乎有些困惑，眼睛微微眯了起来。  
那是子弹留下的痕迹，嵌在墙壁上，非常明显。  
是从哪里来的呢？

 

麦克罗夫特最近心神不宁，因为他弟弟坚持要自己住到外面，还以一贯雷厉风行的办事速度给自己找了个房子。  
不，这当然不是个问题，麦克罗夫特决不承认自己遇上了问题。但是该死的，伦敦有多少房子？五百万？六百万？七百万？但是夏洛克似乎被某只无形的手指引着，毫不犹豫地选择了那间房子。麻烦的是，麦克罗夫特不知道应该对此听之任之，还是出面干预——因为接下来会发生什么事是谁也无法预测的。  
不，麦克罗夫特决不承认世界上有他无法预测的事情。  
所以他现在正站在这间房子里。  
夏洛克不在，但是他在房子里留下了他的气息，猫科动物一样的对新鲜事物的渴望。麦克罗夫特的手扶在楼梯的栏杆上，一步一步往上走。他的脚步很稳，楼梯也很稳，没有在压力下发出吱呀的声音来。他慢慢走近客厅，环视着这里，带着一种难以描述的表情。不熟悉的人也许会说他在挑剔屋里的陈设，但实际上他只是在思考。他的目光掠过沙发——夏洛克曾赞美过的半新不旧的舒适沙发，落在墙上的弹痕上。他盯着那个痕迹，耗费了比撰写一份朝韩局势报告还要久的时间，想要知道他通常是无所不知的弟弟会从那里看出些什么。  
手机响了一声，安西娅提醒他，夏洛克正在回来的路上。  
麦克罗夫特在屋子里缓慢地踱着步子，好像他能够用脚步丈量出他亲爱的弟弟曾经、现在和将来在这里度过的时光。以一个福尔摩斯的时间观，他知道，过去永远很短，未来永远很长。有那么几分钟，他考虑在这里装上窃听装置，就像他习惯做的那样，但是这间屋子无声地，毫不留情地拒绝了他。这里有一些东西反对他这样做，麦克罗夫特不愿意去想那究竟是妄想，还是近似于多愁善感的迷信心理。  
不，麦克罗夫特决不承认他会多愁善感，就如同他绝不会妄想一样。  
但这不能够解释为什么他还是悄悄地转身离开了，隔着一条街注视着夏洛克以一贯欢乐和流畅的动作跳下出租车，推开门跑上了楼梯；同样不能解释他一直站在那里，看着房间里的灯亮了，夏洛克特点鲜明的侧影映在窗帘上，一片暖黄中间挖出一个黑色的人形。  
通常有案子的时候，夏洛克是坐不住的，但是此时他的影子一动不动。在这个阴湿寒冷的伦敦夜，在散发着松木香气的明亮房间里，一动不动。  
那是一个福尔摩斯在沉思的时候常有的姿态，麦克罗夫特对自己说。  
夏洛克在沉思。

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.

## 2

夏洛克不是一个习惯早起的人，冬天的太阳又升起得特别晚。结果就是，当他彻底清醒的时候，已经过了通常意义上的“早晨”这个时间段。他在被子里伸展了一下长腿，集中精力在自己的脚趾头上，试着一个一个地去动它们。通常人们做不到这一点，有一些特别笨的人甚至不能够单独地弯曲每一根手指，夏洛克是不能够理解这种情况的。身体要由身体来控制，大脑要由大脑来控制——就是这个词：控制。夏洛克所引以为豪的一项才能。  
彻底唤醒了自己的身体以后，他掀开被子伸出手臂。高度刚好与床平齐的橡木床头柜上散乱地扔着昨天睡觉前没看完的书，还有热气腾腾的杯子。  
黑咖啡，两块糖。  
夏洛克越来越相信，这栋房子是一个非常神奇的地方。这里的每一样东西似乎都永远摆在恰到好处的位置。那个方便做实验的厨房就不必说了，它甚至有能力在夏洛克看不见的时候自行清理掉那些实验的残留物。如果带回来的眼球、内脏或者其他什么零部件超过了保存期限，那么夏洛克就再也看不到它们了。另一个例子是卧室；夏洛克对生活的舒适程度基本上是不介意的，他扮过乞丐睡过下水道。但这绝不代表他不能够欣赏一张真正符合人体工程学的好床。好的床应该能够记住睡在上面的人身体的曲线，然后完美地贴合上去。这通常需要你在上面睡很多年，直到床垫被你压出适合的形状——但这张床似乎天生就能做到这一点。好的床，当然，会意味着好的睡眠。  
虽然这并不是晚起的理由。  
夏洛克端着他的咖啡走向起居室，一路在心中赞美着这栋房子的其他美好之处。沙发的高度正好可以让他坐下以后用最舒服的姿势伸开腿；茶几的大小不会妨碍在房间里踱步，不管是踩上去还是迈过去都没有扭伤脚踝的危险；四散的书籍和资料虽然有点乱，但要找的文件永远在手边一英尺的范围内。墙上那弹痕不太好看，那倒是真的，不过夏洛克渐渐开始对它产生了奇怪的好感，以至于经常着迷地盯着它看。  
挂钟敲了十一点。这里的钟带有军队般严格精确的风格，大概被什么人认真调校过。夏洛克洗了脸，换掉了丝绸睡袍，穿上一件普通的衬衣。这时门铃响了。

 

客人——或者应该说新客户——是一位女士。  
她算不上美丽出众，然而拥有一副高雅和聪敏的面容，很容易给人留下深刻的印象。她看起来还很年轻，但并非不谙世故，证据就是那双蔚蓝色眼睛里闪动的智慧。在她的一生中大概还很少有人初见面时不对她产生好感，不过夏洛克算不算其中之一，就很难说了。  
“你好，福尔摩斯先生，我叫玛丽•摩斯坦。”  
“玛丽。”夏洛克灰色的眼睛将她上下打量了一番，“请坐。”  
摩斯坦小姐并没有马上坐下，而是带着一点好奇的神态打量着这个房间，从扶手椅一直看到壁炉，从沙发脚下堆着的书籍一直看到桌上的手枪。最后她微笑了一下，似乎对自己看到的东西表示满意。  
“你是一名教师——助教，对吗？”  
夏洛克的话打断了摩斯坦小姐的思路，她的蓝眼睛又微微睁大了一点。  
“是的，在牛津。我教数学。实际上，今天我来这里，就是和学校里的事情有关。我看到了你的网站，但我的问题不适合公开贴在留言簿里，所以我想还是亲自来一趟比较好。”  
夏洛克用眼神示意她说下去。  
“实际上是因为我父亲——就是半年前刚刚去世的摩斯坦教授——不知道你对学术界了解多少？如果你对数学感兴趣的话，也许听说过这个名字。”  
夏洛克摇摇头：“我知道化学家也许会污染一整个城市；物理学家也许会造出一个黑洞来吞掉宇宙；但数学家……我想他们通常只生活在自己的大脑里。”  
玛丽微笑了一下：“我父亲是数据安全算法方面的专家，也算不上纯理论派了。他有四个博士生，去世之前，他正带领他们做一个课题。问题就出在这儿：我父亲找到了一种新算法，把成果写成了论文，但他有意考验自己的学生，于是没有把这篇论文给任何一个人看，仅仅给出一个方向，想看看那四个博士生中间谁最先找到答案。他把论文存放在一个移动盘里，并且做了很完善的数据保护措施，任何人都无法将它复制到其他电脑上，仅能在盘内读取。”  
“结果他去世了？”  
“是的，心肌梗塞。他的心脏一向很弱。而他的四个学生并不打算发表这篇论文，打算将竞赛进行到底。”  
“也就是说，他们都希望自己找到答案，然后用自己的名字发表，对吧？”  
“没错。为了防止别人提前看到答案，他们做了一件……可以说很有趣的事。四个人轮流拿到移动硬盘，并用自己的密码对论文加密。同时，每传递一次都要验证文件的完整性，并加上自己的数字签名。所以，这篇论文应该用四个不同的密码加密过，只有四个人一起才能打开，而且还带有四个真实有效的数字签名。”  
“四个签名。”夏洛克的眼睛亮了起来，满意地探身向前，十指交叉紧握着，“可以告诉我这四个学生是谁吗？”  
“乔纳森•斯茂，莫郝米特•辛格，爱勃德勒•克汗，德斯特•阿克勃尔。两个通信专业的，两个计算机专业的。你看，四分之三都是印度人，我们的IT行业早就被他们占领了。”  
夏洛克的唇边露出嘲讽的笑容：“我来猜一猜：论文内容还是泄露了，对吗？”  
“是的。有人把它送去尼斯，拿了今年欧洲密码学年会的奖金。目前我查不出这个人和这几个学生有什么联系，论文也改头换面过，但我想应该是同一篇。”  
“你想知道是谁干的。”  
“没错。”  
“那个移动硬盘你带来了吗？”  
“带来了，就在这里。”  
“在我的委托人里，你的确算是模范了。”夏洛克嘴角弯出一个弧度，露出半真半假的笑容，“有结论以后我会联系你。手机？”  
玛丽留下一张名片，站起身来。她的手指在沙发扶手上流连了一秒。  
“很不错的公寓。你一个人住吗？”  
“当然。”夏洛克的声音听起来有点冷淡。  
“我还挺喜欢这里的。什么时候你想搬家的话，可以转租给我吗？”玛丽轻巧地笑了一下，好像不打算等夏洛克的回答一般，下一刻就消失在了楼梯转角。

 

夏洛克随手将移动硬盘丢到一边，他觉得自己不需要这个东西。这个案子太简单了，简单到还没有听完玛丽的陈述，他就已经猜到了真相。  
但是真正让他介意的是玛丽最后那个问题。他伸出一根手指，戳了戳沙发扶手，那是玛丽刚才碰过的地方。然后他索性踢开拖鞋，仰面朝天倒在了沙发里，盯着天花板。  
他才不会搬出这里，决不。  
沙发在他身下发出不愉快的呻吟。  
他闭上眼睛，仿佛这样能够更好地感觉这个地方，这个到目前为止一切都很完美的家。松木燃烧的芳香包围着他，他用力地呼吸，攫取每一份熟悉的气息，然后把它们深深地锁在肺叶里。他恍惚觉得房间里的一切都在向他靠近，又或者是他正在把自己扩展到极限，去触碰这个房间里的所有东西。一件一件，他的手指摸过去，画出它们的轮廓，确定它们的存在，确定它们都是如此愉悦的存在，确定它们加在一起填满了他的生活。  
突然间天花板压了下来，空间随即变得逼仄。黏稠，闷热而潮湿的空气夺去了他呼吸的节奏，他的手指现在陷入了纵横交错的棉织品纤维中。房间里的东西像被施了魔法一般加速围绕着他旋转，四周的墙壁持续地，缓慢地逼近他，连同那面有弹痕的墙壁也逼近了他。他被困住了。  
是的，他被这间房子锁住了。他比任何时候都更加确定，这间房子里只有他一个人。然而一同锁在里面的还有一整个世界，从孩提时代里他为自己一点一点构筑起来的那个世界。现在这个世界疯狂地汹涌奔突，在他身体里窜流着寻找一个出口。他必须想一想，好好想一想，他的大脑不知道为什么就是无法正常工作。控制力，他想起了自己引以为豪的控制力，然而他的脑海中只有不断闪现的光芒，慢慢地连成绵延的白昼。  
更久一些，他想。  
这样他就能找回自己了。

Think of me long enough  
to make a memory  
Come bless the child one more time

## 3

“看起来你最近过得很不错。”麦克罗夫特若有所思地说，“比上次我看到你的时候重了一公斤。”  
“我没有体重问题。”夏洛克简洁地回答。  
“所以你给自己找了个满意的住处。我原以为这会是一件困难的事情——”  
“停止你那一套迷信吧，”夏洛克不耐烦地打断了他，“‘一个福尔摩斯必须住在潘多拉的盒子里，最后和自己的影子结婚’——如果我不是这么了解你，一定要赞美你的自我牺牲精神了，但实际上你不过是个自负的混账。”  
如果麦克罗夫特看上去颇受伤害，那他也是装出来的。  
“我猜想你找我来，不仅仅是为了打击我的婚姻观。”  
“你知道自己像什么吗？就像一个戴隐形眼镜的人，有一天左眼的镜片丢了，结果不知道该拿右眼的镜片怎么办。”  
“我会考虑日抛型的。”麦克罗夫特冷淡地说。  
“最好不要。还是言归正传吧，体重问题和婚姻观我们圣诞节回家吃饭的时候再谈。我想军情六处对欧洲密码年会有一定的影响？”  
“当然。我能帮你做点什么，亲爱的弟弟？”  
“是我在帮助你。”夏洛克纠正道，“查查今年的获奖论文，它是剽窃的。”  
“证据？”  
“找证据是你的事。论文的真正作者是已故牛津大学的教授阿瑟•摩斯坦；剽窃他论文的人是他手下的博士生莫郝米特•辛格，还有爱勃德勒•克汗。他们不是职业罪犯，只要适当询问一下就可以找到一吨的证据。”  
“我还以为你喜欢自己做跑腿的工作。”  
“不是在这件事上，麦克罗夫特。我不大希望再碰到我的委托人玛丽小姐，她似乎对我和我的房子有着不可告人的特殊兴趣。”  
这次麦克罗夫特笑了：“我相信那不是不可告人，而是光明正大。”  
“你来告诉我哪一种更让人头疼吧。”夏洛克把一个移动硬盘递给麦克罗夫特，“结案后顺便把这个还给她。”  
麦克罗夫特研究着它：“这是什么？”  
夏洛克简单地复述了一遍四签名的事情，麦克罗夫特听完，挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“四重加密和数字签名？虽然简单，但是很有趣。”  
“没错。有趣之处在于我们可以完全不考虑四个人的个性，单纯地从逻辑上来解决这个问题。这四个人在这件案子里只是四个符号，ABCD，仅此而已。”  
“那么让我来看看……A是链条的底端，他偷看论文的难度最小，但是风险最大，所有人都会怀疑他。”  
“是的。从A到D，每加一次密，解密后获取论文的难度就增加一个级数，但风险相应地降低一级。事实上两次加密后几乎就不存在破解的可能了。A拿到的是明文，给B的是乱码；B拿到的就是乱码，给C的则是乱码再打乱的乱码。所以C即使运行破解程序，在输入和输出端都是乱码的情况下，就算真的找到了密码，他也不知道。D就更不用考虑。在整个链条里，唯一有机会的人是B。”  
“还有数字签名的问题——”  
夏洛克点点头：“由于文件不可复制，破解密码必定在原文件上留下痕迹。数字签名是为文件的完整性背书，所以A保证原始文件没有动过，B保证A没有动过，C保证B没有动过，D保证C没有动过。但是现在B动过了，他要怎么办呢？自然是拉拢C。只要C保证B没有动过，D就不可能发现，因为C自己确实没有动过。犯人是B和C，摩斯坦小姐说完这件事我就知道了，唯一要做的只是确定这四个人签名的顺序。”  
房间里突然洒进了明亮的光，金黄色的光晕里，每一件陈设的边缘都被柔化了，细小的灰尘颗粒飞扬，就如同那灿烂的光是随着房子本身的呼吸而涌进来的，吹动了温暖芬芳的空气，明晃晃地拼出Brilliant这个词。  
夏洛克眨眨眼睛，好像不相信伦敦的严冬里会有这么明媚的光线一般。

 

“人的因素，我亲爱的弟弟，还是重要的。”  
“你说什么？”夏洛克回过神。  
“人的因素。”麦克罗夫特加重了语气，“ABCD仅仅是逻辑推演，是人本身的因素给它加上真实的血肉。举例来说，如果这个案子里的B和C不是那两个同系的印度人，而是印度人外加一个和他不同系的英国人，你的结论可能性就会降低。民族感情，学业竞争，私交程度，在真实的世界里，这些都是必须考虑进去的元素。”  
“或许吧。但事实仍将证明我是对的。”  
“我并不怀疑这一点，夏洛克。”麦克罗夫特站起身准备离开，“我也并不怀疑你很享受住在这里的生活。”他顿了顿，在脸上堆出假笑，“人的因素。”  
夏洛克注视着他，直到他消失在外边的黑色豪华轿车里，然后忍不住爆发出笑声。  
“我必须承认他说得很对！”此时他的自言自语听起来像是在对全伦敦的七百万人口发表演讲——说真的，七百万是个不小的数字。  
但是他是一个人。他相当确定这栋房子里只有他一个人。  
“恐怕有很长一段时间我们都不会见到玛丽•摩斯坦小姐了。”夏洛克继续大声说道。  
有一片云飘来，房间里的光线暗了一些。  
“看起来好像有点可惜呢，她似乎相当能够欣赏这栋房子真正的价值。”  
没有人回应他。夏洛克微笑着，再次环视这个房间。尽管外边寒风呼啸，这里却永远宜人。不是永远——他默默地纠正自己——暖气有时候会坏，那么温度就会短时间内直线下降，但他自己是修暖气的好手；冰箱有时候会停止工作，于是他大部分的实验都要重来一次，但他并不是真的介意这个；楼梯有时候会响得像要塌掉，厨房里经常会失火，电视没有交费所以总是只有那无聊透顶的几个台……但总的来说，这里有他需要的一切。  
他捏了捏沙发扶手，希望它也表示同意。  
这一切都是人的因素。一个像夏洛克•福尔摩斯一样的人，一个高傲的、才华横溢的、自得其乐的、作息混乱体质怪异还很怕冷的人，注定会热爱一间温暖的、供给充足的、总是宽容地将他装在里面的房子。尽管这房子很普通，而且有些破旧。  
不，其实它并不破旧，而且一点都不普通。  
从一开始他就知道；从他的眼睛落在那结实的石砖墙上时就知道；从他注视着阳光下有些退色的屋顶时就知道；从他走上微微颤动的楼梯，拍打宽大的沙发，检视阁楼上的书籍，抚摸墙壁上的弹孔时就知道；从松木和冬青和麦秸的香气吹拂他鼻尖的时候就知道。  
这间房子是他的。只能是他的。永远是他的。  
不管这里以前住过谁，一个人还是两个人还是许多人。  
现在他就是唯一的房客。将来也是。  
四周的墙壁又逐渐向他逼近。在天花板落下来之前，他闭上了眼睛，笑着轻轻读出用黄铜打造出来，一直钉在那扇沉重木门上的，这间房子的名字。  
“华生，”他说，“约翰•华生。”

Think of me as a place  
Like a warm embrace  
Not like someone you know  
But somewhere to go

-fin-


End file.
